


Five Easy Steps to Shutting Up Remus Lupin

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Community: lupin_snape, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate Marauder’s Era, Voldemort was vanquished and Severus Snape let his inner bondage-lover out.  Lucky Remus was there to benefit…and on his birthday, too!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Easy Steps to Shutting Up Remus Lupin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morbidlizard](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morbidlizard).



> **A/N 1:** Based on morbidlizard’s delightful picture, [ "I did warn you...."](http://community.livejournal.com/lupin_snape/466087.html) This was a truly lovely piece of art that sparked my imagination. I hope it sparks yours as well!
> 
>  **A/N 2:** (circa 2009) Using this as an exercise for my broken fingers, and a celebration of Snupin, I give you my homage to that great lycanthrope’s birthday…Happy Birthday, Remus!
> 
>  **A/N 3:** I didn’t refer to the word list, but I have an excuse! *LOL* I think I skirted quite a few of the words, actually. _Minor editing 12-24-12, and 3-22-13._

Severus Snape loves his boyfriend so much, he shuts himself away on a beautiful day. 

Remus won't let him and things get interesting...in a bound sort of way!

§¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪ §¤§₪

****  
_ Disclaimer:_  
The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life.

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§§¤§§¤§₪§¤§¤§§¤§§¤§

Looking down at his journal, the Seventh Year Slytherin read through the steps of the modified Lycanthropy Easement Potion he’d been working on. A muffled yell at his back had him merely quirking an eyebrow and pursing his lips. The faint glimmer of a smile tugged at his thin lips, but he refrained from turning in the direction of the sound. He slid closer the letter that Remus Lupin’s precipitous arrival had interrupted.

“Mmruph…mmm…Theveruth…” When that didn’t get his prickly boyfriend’s attention, the bound Gryffindor banged his legs on the floor, trying to sweep the small end table across the stone floor.

Without turning around, Severus poked his wand over his shoulder and conjured a Shielding Charm that cocooned his lover and protected his things. Shaking his head, he set aside both the journal and the letter. Twisting in his chair, wand slowly twirling between his fingers, Severus looked down at the pleasing picture of _his_ personal werewolf. “You do realize this is the first time I’ve ever been able to quiet you…outside of the bed, that is.” The pale olive complexion of the Slytherin flushed with a rosy tint as he realized just how erotic the writhing lycanthrope was.

Tapping the wand’s tip against his nose’s tip, Severus contemplated how it had come to this _pleasing_ juncture…

§¤§§¤§§¤§₪§¤§¤§§¤§§¤§

Saturdays were the one day that Severus denied his boyfriend’s pleas to get together…he needed time to himself to surprise his lover, and that time always flowed away in a daze when Remus touched him, kissed him, loved him. Trust Lupin to bollix up his plans.

He’d barricaded himself in an unused office in the Slytherin Dungeons and been reviewing his journal and the letter he planned on sending to the Ministry of Magic, detailing the changes to the Wolfsbane Potion. He wanted his lover to step out into a new world of possibilities with him when they left Hogwarts that Spring—and what Severus Snape deemed important, he fought tooth-and-nail to protect!

Unfortunately, Remus felt Moony growing stronger and had given in to the beast’s love of Snape. Sniffing the air of the dungeon, he’d followed Severus’ scent to a room they’d never used for a tryst. For a handful of minutes, he’d stood in the doorway and watched the taut shoulders relax as his boyfriend gave a minute stretch of his shoulders and then continued writing. The _scritch-scratch_ of the quill on parchment barely obscured the soft sound of the lycanthrope’s steps…

Without turning, Severus spoke, “Lupin, you couldn’t sneak up on a dead goblin in the forest. Now, you know I have work to do so we can meet later this evening.” He bent further, hiding the journal in front of him. Remus only had eyes for that long, pale neck; he stepped closer…into one of Severus’ precautions.

“Wha…?!” The whoosh of the magical rope pulling up and dragging Remus’ legs out from under him had even Snape wincing, dreading the sound of that hard head hitting the cobblestones. When the Slytherin finally turned around, he had to laugh at the sight of his boyfriend swinging in the air like a pendulum.

“Serves you right, nosy Gryffindor!” Severus smirked. Then, he turned back to his work, secure in the belief that Lupin had learned his lesson. He should have known better.

“Severus? Sev? Would you let me down? Please?” Remus winced as he heard the whine in his voice. “I promise to go away until tonight.” He wriggled and tried to reach his wand, only to realize it had fallen to the floor and rolled near Severus’ foot.

“ _Silencio!_ ” Snape muttered. The barest flick of his wand and Remus was swinging in silence; the gobsmacked look on his lover’s face was worth the effort. “Damned silly Gryffindor,” he muttered with a grin. Severus once again turned back to his work.

Moony took exception to all the botheration and exerted himself. The magical rope was no match for the beast’s strength that close to the full moon, and Remus was on the floor, crouched and ready to spring on his boyfriend’s… _his mate’s_ …back.

Scooting closer to the table, Severus didn’t hear anything, but the hairs on the back of his neck rose, the goose bumps causing him to twitch and tense. He slid his wand under his arm and pointed it in the direction his sixth sense told him he should. “ _Incarcerous!_ ” The _oof_ of Remus losing his breath and the solid _thud_ as the lycanthrope hit the floor once more had Severus wincing in sympathy…and even rethinking his plans to surprise Remus. He looked over his shoulder and said, “ _Finite Incantatum Silencio_.”

“You do realize, Lupin, that whilst we are in a relationship, you have by far the most single-minded focus of either of us.” Snape’s dark eyes were soft as he waited for his lover to respond.

“Me? I may be hard-headed, but…but, you keep keeping me away from you! I want to be with you, and it’s a beautiful day, and you locked yourself away from me, from the sunlight…” Taking a deep breath through his nose and casting a glance of sherry brown puppy-dog eyes in Severus’ direction, Remus pleaded silently for release, of any kind.

Not believing he’d have a better chance, Snape conjured magical chains to bind his lover at well as the ropes. Lupin’s wide eyes spoke volumes, even if he didn’t speak. “Now, we know that sun will be shining on Sunday as well. We also know that if I were to give in this once, we would be breaking our own promises. I **will** be with you, Remus…just give me time.” Once again, Severus turned back towards the table. 

Wriggling like a worm, Remus worked himself closer to Snape’s chair and thought very carefully about his next words. “Severus,” he whispered, “I miss you. Moony misses you. I want to spend this glorious day with you. Why won’t you let me?” Before the last syllable left his lips, there was a silk gag between them.

Severus Snape felt the heat rise up his neck, but, being the Slytherin he was, he sounded calm when he spoke over his shoulder. “I did warn you about not interrupting me when I’m writing a letter…You’re lucky it’s not anything important…And now stop making those muffled laments. I’m trying to concentrate…”

§¤§§¤§§¤§₪§¤§¤§§¤§§¤§

Putting his papers together, Severus shrugged and then stretched, his back arching like a feline that had been lying in the sun. A low moan from Remus’ direction finally had Snape standing up and turning to look at his bound, seemingly turned-on boyfriend. The prat was frotting against the cobblestones! “Oh, no you don’t, Lupin!” Long, slightly stained fingers began unbuttoning his traditional robes, much to the delight of the Gryffindor at his feet.

When Snape’s narrow but lightly muscled chest came into view, the wolf inside began to pant with want, and Remus continued his frotting. Tsking at the recalcitrant male, Severus grabbed his wand and levitated Lupin onto the cleared tabletop. “My, my…is that a wolf in your trousers or are you just happy to see me, Lupin?” Desire added depth to Snape’s voice and sent ripples of response across Remus’ skin.

“What say we spend some time together…now?” Severus trailed his fingers over the obvious bulge tenting the Gryffindor’s robes. Both of them were pushed to the edge, turned on by the ropes and chains and the enforced silences. “You liked being trussed up, didn’t you, my wolf?” Severus leaned over and rubbed his nose against Remus’ cheek as he unbuttoned his trousers and then Lupin’s. “Shall I help you out?”

Remus moaned at the touch of cool fingers and cooler air when the last button was popped. Nudging aside the gag, Severus swallowed it with an open-mouthed kiss, tugging and twisting, fingertips flirting with his tightening balls. He didn’t last long, the bondage having given him time to review his favorite fantasies. The scent of Snape’s own release brought Remus back to himself.

“Good to know that I can silence you with a touch, Remus.” Severus pressed soft kisses to the lycanthrope’s chin and lips, nuzzling and practically purring in post-coital bliss. When he touched one of the chains, Snape reached for his wand and released his Gryffindor. 

Remus’ arms came around Severus and pulled him into a tight embrace. “As long as it’s you doing the tying-up, I’ll roll over and let you have your way with me any day. I love you, Sev, and I only want to share my days and nights with you.”

Pressed against the firm chest of his lover, Severus smirked at what Remus would say when his potion was reviewed and ready for use. They would be sharing _all_ their nights, if Severus Snape had anything to say about it!

§¤§§¤§§¤§₪§¤§¤§§¤§§¤§

_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_

* Original art text 


End file.
